1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user identification name register method and device in a facsimile, and more particularly to a user identification name register method and device in a facsimile which makes it possible for the user to register optional characters and designs, such as the sender identification name, irrespective of their types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, general facsimiles adopt two user identification name register methods. One method is a register method using a key manipulation, while the other method is a register method using an optical mark reader (OMR) card.
Facsimiles equipped with liquid crystal displays (LCDs) mainly use the first method using the key manipulation. According to this method, the user can achieve a user identification name register by manipulating input keys while viewing the registered content displayed on an LCD. In facsimiles having no LCD, such a register using the key manipulation may be also used. In this case, the user can confirm the registered content by printing it on a recording sheet. However, it is troublesome for the user to confirm the registered content in detail. In the register by the user, it is also impossible to check the inputted content in detail. Accordingly, there is a problem that the user makes a mistake frequently.
Even in cases of facsimiles having LCDs, characters and symbols stored in a font RON can be registered only. As a result, it is impossible for the user to freely register and use desired characters and designs such as his logogram and trademark.
On the other hand, the other method using an OMR card is a user identification name register method of marking or writing, in an OMR card, font codes for the name of sender, codes for the telephone number and other items to be registered, and reading the content written in the OMR card by a scanner equipped in a facsimile. Most of facsimiles utilizing this user identification name register method using the OMR card have no display device such as an LCD. The method has an advantage of avoiding any possibility for the user to make a mistake, as compared with the method using a key manipulation.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a block diagram of a typical facsimile adopting the user identification name register method using an OMR card.
As shown in FIG. 1, the facsimile comprises a scanner 1 disposed at a reading station of the facsimile and adapted to read an OMR card loaded on the reading station. In the OMR card, items to be registered my include the sender identification name, namely, a header which has been written by the user. The scanner 1 is a contact image sensor (CIS) which is used for reading and writing a document in facsimile.
A font code discriminator 2 discriminates font codes written in the OMR card on the basis of images read by the scanner 1. The discriminated font codes are then stored in a font code memory 3. Thus, the register of sender identification name is completed.
When a document is transmitted by the facsimile, accordingly, the sender identification name stored in the font code memory 3 is used to make up a transmitting header. Thereafter, a font ROM 4 reads fonts corresponding to respective font codes of the registered sender identification name and combines them. The combined fonts are received in an encoder 5 which performs a compression coding such as a modified Huffman (MH) coding, to compress font data corresponding to the facsimile header. Subsequently, the header, compression-coded by the encoder 5, is received and stored in a transmitting memory 6. Prior to transmission of the content of the document, the header from the transmitting memory 6 is transmitted to a public telephone communication network via a modulator-demodulator (modem) 7.
In such a facsimile, however, the font ROM 4 should store characters and designs required for making up the header therein. For registering the sender identification name by using various characters and designs, the font ROM 4 inevitably increases in capacity. However, such an increase is limited because it increases unreasonably the manufacture cost of font ROM, thereby avoiding the user from registering various desired characters and designs.
For this reason, current facsimiles use only fonts for simple characters such as the Roman alphabet and the Japanese characters, as it is. The Chinese characters being an ideogram and the Korean characters being combination type characters require a great many fonts corresponding to respective characters thereof. As a result, it is impossible to register the sender identification name by using such characters. Similarly, it is also impossible to register specific characters and designs which the user desires.